This invention relates to a prewrapped gift package, and in particular, to a prewrapped gift package which can accommodate different categories of gifts.
During gift giving occasions such as Christmas, birthdays, Mother""s Day, and Father""s Day, a laborious and time consuming chore is the wrapping of a gift. Many retail establishments offer to gift wrap packages for their customers. However, when it is a gift giving season such as Christmas, the lines to obtain gift wrapping from a retail establishment are long and there is usually an extra charge to have a package gift wrapped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prewrapped gift package.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention are attained in a prewrapped gift package comprising a carton for holding the gift. Wrapping paper overlays an outer surface of the carton. A sleeve providing indicia identifying the gift is affixed to a portion of the wrapping paper. A protective outer wrap surrounds the carton, wrapping paper and sleeve. The invention also includes a method of forming a prewrapped gift package comprising the steps of forming the carton to hold a gift, placing gift-wrapping paper about the outer surface of the carton, placing a sleeve providing identifying indicia for the gift about a portion of the outer surface of the gift wrapping paper and then placing a protective outer wrap about the carton, wrapping paper and sleeve.